


Nothing But My Feelings

by Degrassifan19



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame, Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrassifan19/pseuds/Degrassifan19
Summary: After a year of Clare graduating from Degrassi she decided she found herself after seeing the world but a part of her was missing and that was Eli so she goes to New York to surprise him.
Relationships: Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy
Kudos: 3





	Nothing But My Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2015 a year after Clare graduated.

Finally the taxi cab arrived at the destination when Clare stepped out and paid, she thanked them as they handed her luggage over to her in which she held onto making her way towards an apartment. The apartment was Eli's she knew he be at university so she would just go in and wait since she has a key, a key that Eli had given her after she graduated from Degrassi which was almost a year ago but after exploring the world to find herself she was ready to have a life with Eli a life they both dream about since high school. 

After putting in the keys the door opened she walked in closing the door behind her taking a look around and taking off her coat. She took off her shoes off at the door but put them in the cupboard so she would surprise Eli when he came home but lucky for her she had a few hours to freshen up and unpack but she had other things on her mind one being she missed Eli a lot. Clare decided to call someone she knew Alli was in Cambridge so it would be midnight and she be sleeping, Darcy was back in Toronto but she would be working, she thought of Jenna but she be at university so she saw Katie's name in her contacts and she was closer to Katie more so since grade 11 and she had a day off today from Stanford so she clicked on Katie's name and it rung. 

Katie had just finished running her errands when she heard her phone first she thought it was Jake asking her to pick something up or Marisol wanting to chat about meeting up but she saw it was Clare, her future sister in law, so she quickly picked up. "Clare? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes everything is fine, I'm just back in New York for good and in Eli's apartment but he is still at university" Clare, told Katie as she paced back and forth in the studio apartment. 

"You're back from seeing the world that fantastic news I'm pretty sure Eli misses you and will be happy to see you" Katie lets out a light laugh but she was genuinely happy to hear from Clare. "So anyways are you alone in a small apartment?" She says. 

"Yes I am but I will have to wait a few hours until I surprise Eli. We really miss each other,'' he told me that''. 

"I bet. Knowing you two that will turn into sex" Katie tease Clare which made Clare laugh.

"How do you know?" Clare raised an eyebrow.

"I heard Jake and Eli talking about poor Jake. He just wanted to smoke his weed and was grossed out by Eli talking about you," Katie explained to Clare.

"Then I need to figure out something fast," Clare responds. Her and Katie talked more before hanging up. Clare walks to the kitchen table. She knows what to do so she puts her phone down and looks for the bathroom to shower and freshen up because she has been on a plane for a few hours. 

After Clare showered and washed her hair she dried it as she went to find her razer and did her business with shaving parts she needed and re-brushed her teeth and curled her hair loose and applied makeup. Now she needed something to wear even though it be useless wearing anything but she wasn't just gonna stay in the nude for hours waiting for Eli so found pair off Eli's boxers and his hoodie the last time she done that was when she was still at Degrassi and was here in New York for a Columbia interview and it was Eli's dorm room and not a cozy small studio apartment. Clare started to walk around the apartment as soon as she realised they were photos. The first one she sees is a photo of her and Eli at her graduation with the Degrassi cap and gown and then smiling at the camera. "That school was a mess," she thought to herself. She looks to the side and picks up a photo frame but tears start to build up. It was of her, Eli and their best friend Adam but now Adam is at the University of Vermont with Becky Baker but the misfits still keep in touch thankfully, she puts that photo back down where it was and sees the one next to it. That one was Eli's prom that night was a special night not only they were prom queen and king but that was when she gave her virginity to Eli that was a beautiful night and she was happy that she gave it to someone who loves her and cares for her she was lucky and she loves and cares for him. After looking at more photos she notices the night sky was beginning to appear and look at the time Eli would be on his way home by now so she opens a bag and picks out a robe so she goes into the bathroom to undress and slip in the robe as she makes sure everything was perfect so she walks back out as she heard the door jiggle and knew it was Eli so she hopped on the bed and waited. 

Eli was glad to be home he really missed Clare but didn't know she was in his apartment so he was wearing an old band t-shirt and has some stubble on his face but it wasn't until after he had taken off his leather jacket, shoes off and turns the switch on when he sees Clare in his bed in nothing but a robe. "Woah" he let out as his eyes widened walking over. 

"Hello to you too" Clare stood up jokingly and walked towards him as he kissed her with passion and love as their tongues reached each other and Eli tried to take control. 

"How long have you been here? You must be hungry here. I'll get you a plate of something" Eli asked her, smiling at her with love.

Clare was hungry so she nodded "starving!" She replied, "airplane food not the best" she chuckles. 

Eli laughs "Then you are in luck he takes Clare's hand and leads her to a chair in the kitchen which he pulls out so she could sit there. 

"Mm Goldsworthy I do miss your signature dishes" Clare giggles, she missed him so much she remembers back in high school he made food for her a few times she always loved them and after spending time apart they still have their banters and it been that way since the day they met at that hearse he drove. 

"Unfortunately it just pizza however it's your favourite pizza" Eli explains getting the pizzas you can put in a microwave and taking out two plates. 

"Margherita!" Clare exclaims with excitement.

Eli heard the microwave pinged as he took out the pizza, setting the plate in front of Clare with pizzas on them "Yes! I brought them every week just in case you came here but now you are".

Clare smiles at him as he sits down on the stool next to him "And now I am and we can finally start living the life we always wanted". 

Eli took a bite of his pizza falling more in love with Clare, "Does this mean?"

"I'm moving in and now we can spend everyday together and go to bed in the same bed" Clare tells him as she starts eating her pizza. She was so happy to be with Eli she did love seeing the world but she knew it was now life with Eli. 

Eli gave her a cheesy grin. He really was so happy she was here with him and all the dramas they both had back in Degrassi were all in the past. "How was the last few months around the world?".

"Incredible I been to Thailand, Australia, France, Keyna, Scotland, Argentina, Cambridge and India and learn so many things however I found myself now I feel more myself, confident and fearless to do anything without having to worry about my future but one thing I know is that I knew I will be with you no matter what" Clare tells Eli, she kept smiling she was a lot happier she was back at Degrassi especially her last few months of high school. 

Eli sat there listening to his soulmate talk more about her world adventures and he was so proud of her he loves the person Clare has become and he told her that at her graduation. When she stopped she looked at him lovingly, "Clare I couldn't be more prouder of you, you got out in the world to find your true self here you are I love you more and I love you". 

Clare leans forward placing a comforting hand on his face. She looks deeply into his eyes "I love you too Eli, thank you for everything" she kisses him with him kissing back wrapping his arms around her waist as he stood up but keeping kissing her as small moans were let out. He gently lifts her off the ground bridal style and lays Clare on the bed as he looks over at her with Clare biting her lips.

"Wait, do you want to do this?" Eli smirks he asked Clare she nods and he knew that they both wanted to have sex so he starts untiing Clare's robe but she stops him leaving him confused first.

"Not yet take off your clothes including your boxers I will be back" Clare smirks getting up as she goes into the bathroom taking off the robe she checks herself and walks back into the apartment walking over to a now naked Eli. Eli noticed Clare and trees to fix himself but couldn't so he was speechless. 

"Fuck Clare you really know h-" he couldn't finish the sentence because Clare's lips was on Eli's they tounge wrestling with Eli placing Clare on the bed as he climbs on top of her with her smiling so much. "I missed this" he kisses down to her nibbles. He loves those and leaves love bites on her chest as she lets out a moan.

Clare digs her nails on Eli's back as she lets him suck her breasts she really missed this but more importantly she missed him, his green eyes matching her blue, his smirk he kept since Degrassi, the way he looked at her which turned her into a pile of mush, his soft touch on her soft skin and the way he holds her she always loved holding his hands she used to grab his hands to comfort him whenever he was worried about a play he was directing. They always knew how to talk to each other and the communion had gotten better over the years. "More Eli" she demanded lightly as Eli kept sucking her breasts. 

Eli then puts his dick into Clare's center which made her squeal "Eli!" Her eyes widen even though they had sex before many times but it been so long however this was not the end to it.

Clare wraps her legs around Eli's waist as he thrusts into her but she knew how to take control and came for it which made Eli winced cause he wanted to be the dom but he loves Clare so much so he lets her. "How do you like that?" She playfully laughed.

He made a sex face but it softened "You know I love being dominant in the bedroom but I'll let you off since you just came back" Eli jokes.

Clare laughs "Then you will have to wait cause I'm gonna take more in charge for now on" she jokes. "Oh and faster I'm about to make you cum" she smirks.

Eli nodded as he went faster and exploded cursing out Clare's name and she cursed him as they kept going for a while.

After an hour they were laying in bed with Eli wrapping his arm around Clare and she stayed close to him they looked at each other lovingly, "This going to sound cheesy but this has been the best day I've had in awhile" Eli smiles at Clare.

Clare lifts her head a bit and looks at him with a blushing smile "Me too Eli". She kissed his lips softly and then fell asleep peacefully. 


End file.
